The subject matter disclosed herein relates to metal cutting, and, more particularly, to electrolytic cutting.
Rotary machines may be used in refineries, petrochemical plants, natural gas processing plants, or other industries. For example, steam turbines may convert thermal energy from pressurized steam into rotary motion. Seals may be disposed in various locations within steam turbines to help reduce leakage of steam to the atmosphere or from one section of the steam turbine to another. Certain types of seals may include thin metal plates arranged circumferentially around a rotating element of the steam turbine to help reduce steam leakage. The metal plates may be cut from a roll of sheet metal, or other types of thin metal. Several methods may be used for cutting sheet metal. The selection of a particular method may depend on a variety of considerations, such as cutting speed, accuracy, formation of burrs, and machine and production costs. Unfortunately, existing methods may have disadvantages in one or more of these areas, producing excessive burrs and/or nonsymmetrical edges.